Secrets Not Meant to be Uncovered
by That one Mudkip
Summary: 17-year-old Crystal is "willingly volunteered" to Total Drama All Stars. She knows something is up with her new friend Mike, so she decides to dive deeper into the secrets behind him. Only she realizes the truth about him, and realizes that those secrets were better off hidden. But will a relationship bloom? MalxOC.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please don't be so hateful. If you don't like it, stop reading. Anyways, this isn't 100% accurate to the actual show Total Drama All Stars.**

**Please review if you want to, cuz I want to see how well I did for a first story. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. So don't sue.**

Prologue:All with a spin of the wheel

"Mike, you're next!" Chris announced."And I guarantee that this time it will be absolutely random, got it?" Cameron was still unconvinced."Mike" (impersonating Mal) rolled his eyes and spun the wheel. It landed on the silhouette of a girl.

"Huh?" Mal asked, copying Mike's voice exactly.

"You must fight our brand new competitor, Crystal!" Chris explained.

"Who?" everyone asked.

*POOF!* A girl with black hair and blue bangs appeared out of nowhere.

I landed in the middle of a boxing arena. I never expected for someone to have to fight me, because the wheel was rigged. Now I've gotta fight someone, and I'm not a fighting type of girl. I grinned, trying to look tough. I stared straight into his shady eyes.

"Mike and Crystal, begin battling!" Chris said.

"Who are you, shady?" I asked, trying to get him distracted.

"Who are you calling shady?!" The boy growled.

"Why, you Mike! If that's your real name," I answered, trying to set him off. Looking back on this, my wild assumption was correct. I heard gasps in the background coming from the redhead and the punk.

"Yawn," Chris interrupted. "Less talking more punching!"

"Enough chitter-chatter," Mike's voice drastically changed to a dark and evil tone. "Let's get this over with!" He punched me out of the ring in no time flat.

"Score one for the heroes!" Chris declared.

I brushed myself off. "Ok, that's great. Can I go now?"

"Nope!" Chris ordered. "As a consolation prize, you get to join the heroes team!"

"You mean that team?" I pointed to the team with a purple-haired girl, a redhead, and a punk, along with Mike. "Including the guy who tried killing me 5 seconds ago?" Chris grinned and nodded. I opened my mouth to say something but I just sighed.. "Fine," I agreed.

"Heroes, meet your new team-mate, Crystal!" Chris exclaimed. I waved to them, and they waved back. But even with the friendly welcome, I was still worried.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? If I get good reviews, I'll continue this story. I hope this is good for a first story beginning!**


	2. Finishing up on Day 1

**For the sake of impatience, I'll just post this next chapter. Hopefully people review this. If not, it's cool.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, that would be pretty dang cool. But, I don't.**

Chapter 1: Finishing up on day 1

"So, I guess I'm your new teammate!" I said.

"Hi," The punk said. "Name's Duncan."

"I'm Crystal," I greeted. "You seem pretty nice." Duncan face palmed himself for some weird reason.

"I'm Mike," The guy I recently fought said. "That's Zoey, and that's Sierra." They waved.

"Hi-" I started.

"Next for the villains is Gwen!" Chris interrupted. The goth spun the wheel and landed on the silhouette of another girl.

"I can't fight Courtney!" The goth Gwen protested.

"And I won't fight Gwen!" A freckled burnette who I assumed was Courtney agreed.

"Yeah," Chris said with a hint of disappointment."We were expecting that so..." A burly dark-skinned man rolled in a TV.

"What's that," Courtney asked flatly.

"Just something we found on Sierra's Gwuncan blog," Chris answered mischievously. The TV played a series of clips of Gwen and Duncan kissing. I raised an eyebrow at Duncan. He just shrugged. Courtney immediately got furious.

"C-Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed with fear."We're over this, remember? We're friends!"

Courtney just glared. "I guess I wasn't as over about this as I thought," she growled. She raised her fist."Sorry Gwen, this is gonna hurt YOU more than it hurts me." She punched Gwen's face. "That's for kissing my boyfriend!"

Gwen punched her back."That's for him NOT being your boyfriend at the time!" She yelled.

"They're fighting over me," Duncan boasted proudly.

*Confessional*

"Seriously?" I said to the camera.

*End confessional*

"OK, that's enough!" Chris announced after a bit. They punched each other again.

"We're... Not... Done!" They both said, both badly injured.

"I only came back to make things better with you!" Gwen explained.

"I never missed Duncan," Courtney weakly admitted."I really missed you!"

"Hey!" Duncan said, offended.

"Friends?" Gwen asked.

"Totes,"Courtney agreed. They hugged. "Friends forever!"

*Confessional*

"Totes?" I said. "Don't get me wrong, it was heartwarming, but 'totes'?"

*End cofessional*

"For putting warmth in my rather cold heart, the villains win!" Chris declared.

"Aw..." I complain with the rest of my team.

That night, our team sat at the bonfire, while the other team sat in the bleachers.

"Guys," Chris announced. "I have some important news."

"Here comes the merge!" Courtney whispered.

"Tonight, the winners choose who goes home and the losers choose who's going to exile!" Chris said. "There will be NO merge tonight. Now you may gasp."

*GASP!*

"So, who's going home?" Chris asked.

"We choose..." Gwen paused. My eyes widened. They were gonna choose me! "Sierra." The purple-haired girl sobbed.

"And who's going to exile?" Chris asked us.

"Alejandro!" Mike, Zoey, and Duncan pointed to a handsome Spanish teen.

We met at the "Flush of Shame" to see Sierra leave.

"Make more Gwuncan videos!" Duncan requested to Sierra. Gwen glared at him. " Whaaat?"

"FOR CODY!" Sierra yelled as she got flushed.

Zoey and I headed towards our cabin, and I got settled into a bunk. All I could think of was Mike and his drastic voice change. Was that normal? I decided to find the reason behind that. Thus marked the first day at Camp Wawanawkwa.

**Phew! Chapter 2's done! Hope you liked it! ****Don't forget to leave a review if you want to, and chapter 3 will be coming soon! Hopefully tomorrow!**


	3. The secret

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, which should be obvious.**

Chapter 2: The secret

The next morning, I yawned and got out of bed. I changed into a black tee with baggy jeans, topping it off with my blue hat to match my dark blue bangs. I headed outside, seeing Duncan next to the wall. He was spray-painting something.

"What a cute bunny!" Zoey gushed as she walked over to him.

"RRGH, don't call me that!" He said angrily.

"I was talking about your painting!" Zoey explained, having a confused look on her face.

"It's not a painting it's emotional graffiti!" Duncan protested. He threw the can against the wall, having it bounce back and hit his head

Everyone(including Alejandro, fresh from exile) gathered around Chris. "Today," Chris announced. "The teams are being MERGED!" Everyone gasped.

"So why put me on a team if I can't even compete in it?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise!" Chris explained. I shrugged.

"Fair enough," I agreed.

"Anyhoo, today's challenge is a regatta!" Chris declared.

"A re-whatta?" Duncan asked.

"It means boat race," Chris explained.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Duncan protested.

" Boats are first come first serve! Beware, some may float, but others may not! There are also tons of traps!" Chris said. "First one across the finish line wins immunity and a night at the spa hotel! GO!" We dashed off. I arrived just in time to see Mike trash most of the boats. Except his hair was now covering his right eye.

*Confessional*

"I've got to keep an eye on Mike!"

*End confessional*

He hopped onto the last boat, and I jumped in without him noticing. He sped past Alejandro's boat and Gwen and Courtney's boat.

"Will Mike survive coconut alley?" Chris asked.

"Coconut alley?" I heard "Mike" ask. Like before, his bangs were covering his right eye, and his voice was darker. A coconut crashed onto his head. "Ow!" I couldn't help but giggle. He landed his gaze on me. His eyes widened.

"Crystal?" He asked, still keeping the dark tone in his voice.

"You're looking a bit goth today, Mike, "I teased sarcastically with my arms crossed."I would hope that the events of life aren't getting to you. That would be ever so tragic." He glowered at me.

"It's MAL,"he grumbled. I raised an eyebrow

"Mal, huh?" I said interested. Mal realized what he just said.

"RRGH!" He growled. He held a fist to my face. "If you value your life, you BETTER not tell anyone." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Sure," I agreed with a smirk. A wave of different emotions washed through his face, varying from relief to happiness, and returning to a devilish look.

"Well, lets win this," he said and went back to drive the boat.

"Looks like we'll get along fine," I murmured to myself once he was out of earshot.

It seemed like a little bit and I was starting to get bored. That's when I heard a scream. It was coming from Zoey. She was hanging on a stick over piranha-infested waters.

"MIKE!" She screamed. "HELP!"

*Confessional*

"Ok, WHY did she do that?"

*End confessional*

By hearing Zoey's voice, Mal gasped, his hair straightening up.

"Omigosh!" He yelled. "Zoey!" He gasped again, his hair changing back to bangs covering his right eye.

* Confessional*

"Also, why does Mal's hair change when he gasps?"

*End coffessional*

"Mike!" I exclaimed. "We've gotta save Zoey!" Mal sighed. He pushed his hair up and it magically stayed up. He turned the boat around and caught Zoey in his arms.

"There," Mal said, still copying Mike's voice."You're safe!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Guys!" I exclaimed."There's the finish line!" I leaned over and pointed into the distance, only to be pushed over into the water.

"Hey!" I sputtered, soaking wet. Because Mal had turned back earlier, Alejandro stole the lead.

"Alejandro wins by a nose!" Chris announced."Courtney and Gwen take a close second! Mike and Zoey take third! And lastly, Cameron and Scott take last, but they sure were the funniest!" Chris started laughing."A meal, not a snack!" Chris kept laughing and Chef just rolled his eyes. His laughing was interrupted by an explosion.

Chris grabbed a pair binoculars."NOOOOO!" Chris yelled."MY COTTAGE!" Courtney stole the binoculars from him.

"You call that a cottage?! It's a mansion!" Courtney argued. Laughter could be heard from Duncan far off.

*Confessional*

"That explains where he was."

*End confessional*

"*sigh*... Alejandro wins immunity... And a night at the spa hotel. With a guest, if he wants,"Chris glumly said. Everyone crowded around him.

"I cannot choose favorites!" Alejandro admitted. "I cannot break all of your hearts!" Everyone groaned.

"Time to hit the voting booth," Chris ordered, still depressed.

*Eliminanation booth*

"What's the point?" I asked the camera. "Duncan obviously will be eliminated for destroying Chris's 'cottage'."

*End*

"Good news," Chris glumy announced. "There will be no Bony Island Exile today." Everyone cheered. "Do you know how many statues of me were there?!" He cried."Anyways... I have a special surprise for boom-boom over here,"

"Aw, Chris, you shouldn't have!" Duncan smiled. His grin melted when two police officers approached him.

"You're under arrest," They said and dragged him off.

"Aw, snuggle muffins!" Duncan cried as he was dragged off.

"This is a first!" Chris said as he looked through the votes. "It's unanimous! Today's flushie is... Cameron!"

"WHAT?!" He cried."I didn't vote for myself!"

"I didn't vote for him either!" Zoey defended. Mal/Mike shrugged. I shook my head.

"Chill," Chris reassured. "Since Duncan is gone, you're safe! For now!"

"Great!" Mike/Mal said, with a tiny bit of disgust on his face. We headed back to our cabin, and I pondered about the past events. I had the perfect idea of what happened to the vote.

Mal had tampered the votes.

**OK, I've gotta make my chapters shorter! Anyhoo, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. Evidence, fake or real?

**Shorter chapter, here I come! Hope you like it! I plan to do 2 chapters per day: one in the afternoon and one in the night. Also thanks bestplayershadic, paranoiac666, and starryoak for leaving positive reviews. Thanks guys.:)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama isn't mine. Don't sue, just read. :)**

Chapter 4: Evidence, fake or real?

I poked my head out of the girl's side of the cabin, only to see Alejandro walk out of the the door. Shouldn't he be at the spa hotel? Something was up. I was just about to head over to there when Zoey spotted me.

"Crystal!" She said. "Maybe you could help!" I turned to look at her.

"With what?" I asked.

"We want to know how the votes were unanimous against me," Cameron explained.

"I could totally help!" I agreed. "You're helping too, right MIKE?" I stared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Mal(impersonating Mike) said, returning my stare with a furious glare. "We should check the cabins for clues!" We headed inside the boy's side of the cabin. "I'll check the bunks," he offered. I raised an eyebrow but went along with it.

"Nothing here,"Zoey said.

"Or here,"Cameron said.

"Or here," I said. Mal lifted Alejandro's pillow.

"What the?" He muttered.

"Find anything?" Zoey asked him.

"I...Uh...No!" Mal answered, surprised.

Cameron looked under Mal's bunk and found a stack of votes against him."YOU!" He exclaimed, angry. Mal's eyes widened.

*Confessional*

"Did Alejandro set the votes there? But how did he know?"

*End confessional*

"As if! Why would I stick them under my mattress and then suggest to search the cabin?" Mal said, worried.

"Yeah, that makes no sense at all!" Zoey said, defending Mike.

"None of it does!" Cameron yelled."It's not like anything I've ever encountered! Endangerment plus betrayel times evidence equals RRGH!"

*Confessional*

"Kid doesn't get out much, does he? But hey, I'll help Cam with this all the way!"

*End confessional*

"You know you can trust me!" Mal reassured.

"NO!" Cameron slapped Mal's hand away. "I can't trust anyone! I'm the new Lightning! Sha-SOMETHING!" He dashed off.

*Confessional*

"Like I said, doesn't get out enough. But he's smart for not trusting Mal."

*End confessional*

Mal sighed. Zoey put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to him," she said and walked off.

"Well," I said."Now that's over..." I whirled around to face Mal. I pinned him against the wall. "You've got some explaining to do."

**Like I said: shorter chapters! Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Need a hand? I'll lend you MINE!

** Chapter 5's up! Enjoy! Oh and thanks ZokeForever101 for an awesome review! Really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV Inc., Cake Entertainment... Did someone say cake? **

Chapter 4: Need a hand? I can lend you MINE

The next day...

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris's voice boomed. "Meet me at the McLain Spa Library!" I headed out of the cabin, dressed of course, and headed 10 meters to reach the spa hotel. I was already inside when I heard Mal/Mike and Cameron talking. Something about trust and stuff. I walked off, trying to look casual.

Chef was waiting for us, and he showed us a live clip.

"TWEET! Happy 100th episode of Total Drama!" Chris announced in the clip. "I've got an extra-special challenge! Hope nobody's allergic to rhinocerouses, or fire, or poison, small pox, gluten..." A mysterious figure appeared behind Chris.

"Is that?!" Gwen asked, frightened.

"LOOK!" Everyone yelled.

"There's a mutant creature behind you, dude!" I yelled instead.

"It's rude to interrupt," Chris said. The mutant creature kidnapped Chris, and chef spit his coffee over the monitor, and it broke.

"New challenge! Find Chris!" Chef ordered.

"No way!" Gwen argued. "Zeke's pyscho!"

"Hey, no Chris equals no million dollars!" Chef said.

"What?! No way! No fair!" Everyone protested.

"Fine!" Alejandro said."We accept your challenge, but only if the winner gets immunity from tonight's vote!"

"And permanent residence at the spa hotel!"

"And to choose one person for exile," Cameron said, glaring at Gwen.

"Fine!" Chef said, handing us flashlights."NOW GO!"

"Last year he was in the mines. So we go there!" Zoey guessed. We headed towards the mine. Zoey, Mal, and Cameron were sticking together, as well as Scott and Courtney.

*Confessional*

"looks like Cam's trusting Mal again. Dude, you shouldn't trust someone who's out to get you!"

*End*

"Look holes!" Zoey pointed out. Gwen started freaking out about her claustrophobia, only to fall down a hole herself. Ah, irony. Zoey jumped down the same hole, following Gwen. Mal pulled Cameron down another hole, and I followed them, again, without anyone noticing. Soon enough, they weren't noticing me... again. This time, Mal wanted Cam to kiss Courtney to drive a wedge between her and Scott. Ironically, again, I heard Courtney scream and Scott yelling "I'M YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND!", tumbling down on Mal and Cam.

"Go for it!" Mal whispered. Cameron leaned in and kissed Courtney.

"Woah!" Cam exclaimed. "Why'd you kiss me?!" Scott's emotion changed from anger to dismay.

"you kissed him?!" He cried. They started arguing and Mal and Cam ran off, with me following them in the shadows. From there, Scott and Courtney screamed, and then there was silence.

After a while, Cameron fell into a hole. What is it with people falling down holes?!

"Uh... I'll go grab something to lower down!" Mal said. I could hear a faint "hurry!" From Cam. Mal walked away, whistling a familiar tune. Creepy... Alejandro then appeared out of nowhere, offering his hand, but Cam refused. So, he walked off, only to get pulled away. I dashed to the hole and offered my hand, which Cam accepted, but it was too late. He fell into the darkness.

"CAM!" I yelled. A shadow loomed over me. Mal was there, holding a giant rock over his head.

*Confessional*

"Wow he's strong!"

*End*

Mal dropped the rock.

"Yeah, cause a rock is TOTALLY gonna help," I said. I walked off, followed by Mal's screams. Shortly afterwards, I got kidnapped also.

"Hey!" I landed in a cage with Zoey, Courtney, Scott, Alejandro, and Mal. They seemed to be in the midst of a conversation.

"I tried helping, but he refused,"Alejandro said.

Mal glared at him. "So you just left him hanging?!" He retorted. I stood up.

"You left him as well!" I argued. "He was in arm's length, yet you decided to go grab something. No offense, but a rock won't help anyone up!"

Mal glared at me. "Yeah so-"

Cameron arrived to the scene. "Lookie lookie! I'm a distraction!" He said. The mutant creature puked acid on the ceiling, sending rocks tumbling down. Ouch. Gwen grabbed Chef's meatball gun, and shot the mutant creature and freed Chris, who was dangling over acid.

"Gwen wins!" Chris announced. "Now quick, let's get outta here before he-GASP!" Zeke was already gone. Gwen fished Cameron's injured body out of the rocks after she unlocked the cage.

That night..

"So, since Gwen saved me, I'll agree to the terms Chef made," Chris said. "The spa hotel is yours. Who's going to exile?" She grinned.

"Alejandro."She decided. He sighed and walked off.

"No vote is needed, since Cameron is too injured to go on! Therefore, he's out!" Chef rolled in a bubble containing Cam.

"I'll miss you!" Zoey said.

"Get well soon!" Gwen said.

"hope you'll recover quickly!" I said. Mal walked over. Sitting closest to him, I heard every word.

"Mike's gone, I'm Mal. And I let you fall. So long, sucker," Mal whispered in his regular voice. Cam's eyes widened as he got rolled off.

I pulled Mal aside after the ceremony. "OK, what's your problem?!"

**And... Scene. So, hope it was good, and the next chapter will be up sometime! **


	6. Love

**New chapter is fresh out of writing, ready to read! Enjoy,readers! Another shout out to youlietoziiiim for another positive review!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 5: Love(yep, it's that time of the story)

"OK, what's your problem?!" I asked Mal. "You could have killed Cam!" Mal rolled his eyes.

"So?" He replied calmly, with no sense of caring or emotion at all.

I sighed. "You don't care, do you?" I said.

"Not really," Mal admitted.

I face palmed myself in frustration. "Ugh, you are such a cruel, sick, psycho!" But he just grinned.

"You're cute when you're mad," Mal said quietly. I looked up for a second.

"Wait a sec, what?!" I exclaimed.

"I said, you're cute when you're mad," Mal said, a bit louder. My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" I cried. He pressed his lips against mine, despite my state of shock. Eventually, he let go, grinning evilly. I blushed a little, but now I was glaring at him.

"I love you, Crystal," Mal said. That was kinda obvious, considering what had just happened. But still, my eyes softened and I blushed even more. I sighed and leaned in, giving Mal a quick peck on his cheek.

"I love you too," I said. I headed back to the cabin before I started squealing.

"Where were you?" Zoey asked. "You're blushing like crazy!"

"I am?" I said. "I guess that's because... I was out for a jog! So I'm super tired! I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed, immediately falling asleep. Courtney gave Zoey a confused look.

"OK... She obviously wasn't out for a jog," Courtney said."Something's up."

*Confessional*

"OK, ok! I'll admit it! I like Mal! So what?"

*End confessional*

The next morning...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh!" Zoey said, just as I was waking up. "I'll go see who it is!" She walked outside. I got out of bed, changing into my regular everyday clothes. Courtney walked up to me.

"Ok, you were not jogging yesterday!" Courtney said."You're not telling me something!" I yawned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied as I adjusted my hat.

"I'm gonna ask you again: where were you? And what were you doing?"Courtney interrogated.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I asked.

"That's not the answer to my question. Where-" Courtney asked again. Zoey walked back inside.

"So! Zoey! Who was at the door?" I asked, trying to get off topic.

"Oh, it was Mike," Zoey said."He wanted to warn me about Alejandro, and that we should vote him off today. Alejandro refused to help Cam when he was hanging in the hole!"

*Confessional*

"That's not the whole story."

*End confessional*

"Deal!" Courtney said, forgetting about her interrogation.

"Sure," I lied through my teeth.

"Great!" Zoey beamed at me. I walked out of the cabin, waiting for our next challenge alert. Mal was outside, walking around.

"Mornin' Mike," I said.

"Did Zoey tell you?" Mal asked. I nodded. "You're voting him off, right?" Mal also asked.

"Yep." I lied again.

*Confessional*

"I've always been a great lier. Either that, or this whole world's really gullible."

*End confessional*

"So..." I said awkwardly. "I really wanted-"

"Attention maggots!" Chris said from the loudspeakers. "Last one to the field drops and gives me twenty! GO!"

Mal grinned."Hope you're good at push-ups!" He ran off. I sped past him.

"Same to you!" I said and dashed off. The only thing I didn't realize was that besides the cameras, someone else was watching us.

**That's just the kickstart for the MalxOC couple! ^.^Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	7. Trying not to get killed

**Yay! School's out for winter! Next chapter is now up! Have fun, kiddos!**

**Disclaimer: I like pie. Oh, and Total Drama is not mine.**

Chapter 6: Trying not to get killed

"Alejandro! You're last!" Chris said." Y'know what that means!" Alejandro sighed and did 20 push-ups.

"Anyways, today's challenge is an obstacle course! First is the tire run, then the rope slope, then the snapping bars, then target practice, and finally zip lining down to the finish line!" Chris explained.

Scott smirked."Seems easy enough."

Chris grinned."In that case, everyone put on these heavy packs! Take them off, and there will be MAJOR consequences" Everyone glared at the farmboy. "Now go!" I ran to the tires. Alejandro caught up to me.

"You can't trust Mike, Crystal!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, he's Mal, and he wants your butt gone!" I responded. "So, you'd better win this challenge if you wanna be safe from-" I got launched into the sky by one of the traps.

"NOT COOOOOOL!" I yelled as I soared into the sky. I crashed in front of the rope slope."Hey, that was easy!" I got up."ow!"

I started climbing the rope, Mal and Zoey following me. Mal stopped in the middle of the rope, and I looked down on him for a sec.

"Licorice?" He said. He snickered. "Time to make things more interesting." He bit into the licorice.

*confessional*

"Ew! Who likes licorice?"

*end confessional*

I climbed to the top, and jumped down, miraculously avoiding crashing into the ground. Mal, Zoey, and Gwen sped past me, gaining a lead and starting early on the snapping bars. Turns out that the snapping bars were just monkey bars... With a pool filled with snapping turtles underneath. I just bent my knees towards my chest, and went across. About one-fourths of the way, Alejandro climbed from the top and jumped down, clutching onto Mal's legs.

"Ha!" He said. Instead of fighting back, Mal gasped, magically obtaining lipstick and eyelashes.

*Confessional*

"That's a great look on you, Mal!"

*End confessional*

"Svetlana's performance on the hanging bars!" He(or she?) cried in a feminine voice.

"Svetlana?!" Zoey, Alejandro, Gwen, and I exclaimed. "Svetlana" spun Alejandro over and over, but eventually gasped again, turning back into Mal and fell into the pool, Alejandro clutching onto one bar. After that I went across, heading towards target practice, which was chef shooting leeches at us. I dogded every single leech, and hid behind a rock. When the coast was clear, I dashed across as fast as I could. A leech hit my forehead.

"Hey!" I said and pried off the leech. Finally, I was at the zip line.

"HEY!" Chris yelled. "MIGHT WANNA CHECK THOSE PACKS OF YOURS!" I looked inside. There was a helmet with the t-bar itself. I strapped on the helmet over my hat, and while I was doing that, Alejandro was already zip lining down, and Mal and Zoey were also zip lining down together. I quickly grabbed the t-bar and slid down.

Apparently, Mal and Alejandro have an obsession with grabbing each other's legs over dangerous and life-threatening places, because that's what Mal did.

"Where's the DVD?!" He growled. Mal also seems to have an obsession over DVDs. Eventually, they both fell, plummeting 1000 feet or so into the water.

*Confessional*

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." I stretched a bit. *crack* "Ow!"

*End confessional*

In the end, Zoey slid past the finish line.

"Zoey wins immunity!" Chris announced. "Time to vote!"

*Voting booth*

"Courtney's on to me, Mal wants Al gone, and Al wants Mal gone. Hmmm..."

*End*

"Ok! Today's voting was the quickest! Everyone except two wanted Alejandro to go!" Chris holds up a vote for Mike. "So, Al, you're out! Zoey, you can choose a guest to stay with you in the spa hotel with me and Gwen."

"No way!" Gwen said.

"Say what?!" Chris said.

"I can't spend another night with you!" Gwen exclaimed.

Chris sighed."Fine. Bony island for you." Gwen gasped but allowed herself to go.

"So! Zoey, who are you taking?" Chris asked.

"I have to choose Mike! He helped me win!" Zoey answered. She hugged Mal. I trolled my eyes. If only she knew.

At the flush of shame...

"This show has gotten 100% less beautiful!" Alejandro said." But there's a greater evil lurking! The truth is in the art! The art!" And then he was gone.

"What does that mean?" Zoey asked. Mal just glared.

*Confessional*

"Mal was able to eliminate Alejandro, one of the most manipulative people in Total Drama, aside from Scott and Heather." My eyes widened. "Mal really is evil!"

*End confessional*

I headed back to the cabin, and a hand grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Hey!" I cried. The person put a finger to my lips. It was Mal.

**Done! Hope this chapter was OK, and the next chapter will be up sooner or later.**


	8. Discovering more

**New chapter! Enjoy! Might have a little fluff here and there in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine. OK?**

Chapter 7: Discovering more

"Mal!" I whispered."What do you want?"

"I need your help," Mal answered.

"With what?"I asked.

"I need your help to find Alejandro's DVD and destroy it. It has footage of me and I can't let anyone see it!" Mal said.

"Not even me?" I said sarcastically. Mal glared at me, but he still had a grin on his face. "Anyways, why should I help?" Mal tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"Because," He growled."If you don't, I can make your life miserable." I just gave him a small laugh.

"So? Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm your personal slave." I said. Mal's lips curled up into a grin.

"So you admit it," Mal said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"What, you think I said I loved you out of pity?!" I asked.

"So, will you help?" Mal asked, changing the topic. I sighed.

"If that means you'll get off me, then yes, I will," I answered. Mal smirked and helped me up.

"Good," Mal said.

"Yeah, a good ol' pinning me down helps clear my mind," I mumbled. "How am I supposed to help without getting caught?" Mal grinned.

"Leave it to me," Mal said.

"I'm not sure if I should leave things to you," I said, unconvinced.

"Too bad," he said. I headed back to the cabin, this time without any more people pulling me away.

2AM

"Crystal,"a voice said. My eyes fluttered open. I was still in my PJs, except I wasn't in my bunk. I was in Mal's arms. That's enough to wake me up.

"Mal?!" I whispered. Mal smiled.

"You're cute when you sleep," Mal said. Oh geez.

"Can you put me down? I'm pretty capable of walking with my own two feet." I said, a bit ticked off from Mal's comment about me.

"No thanks," Mal answered."I'm enjoying this."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sneaking you in from the back of the mansion,"He explained. "And you help me find the DVD."

"Why did I agree to help?" I asked myself.

"Because you love me," Mal answered.

"It was a rhetorical question," I snapped. Mal led me too the back and I crawled in from the window. Mal followed.

"Get searching," he whispered. "Alejandro said it was in the art."

"Easy," I whispered back."That means it's in or behind a painting." I headed off. "Ew," I muttered. "There must be a billion pictures of Chris! This is gonna be tough..." I examined the picture over the fireplace. Chris's teeth looked unusually shiny in the painting. I tapped the painting and a CD fell out.

"Yes! Let's see if this is the right one." I walked to the footage room and slid the DVD inside the DVD player. I watched Mal break several people's things, such as Sierra's phone, Duncan's knife, and Cam's glasses. The disk also showed Mal tampering with the votes, as well as placing them under Alejandro's pillow.

"Hmmm..." I muttered and ejected the CD. I walked out and found Mal. "Found it!" I held up the DVD and tossed it to him."You can keep it. Now let's go." We snuck back out, and Mal picked me up again.

"Seriously?!" I said."I am capable of walking!"

"Well, this is my way of saying thanks," Mal said, making up an excuse.

I sighed. Might as well let him. Or he might kill me in my sleep rather than kidnapping me. We got to my cabin and I got to my feet. Mal turned around and headed back.

"Mal! Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned to face me. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. When I let go, I said:"Just something I wanted to give to you," And I went back into the cabin.

**Like I said, a lot of fluff. Anyhoo, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be on its way... Hopefully!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Sundae side down

**(sing-songy voice) I'm baaack! Weird intro aside, here's the next chapter! Another giant thanks to RainbowLove123. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer**

**Other disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.**

Chapter 8: Sundae side down

Because of last night's heist, I was still super tired when I woke up. I yawned.

"Have fun last night?"Courtney asked crossly.

"Well, the elimination ceremony wasn't exactly the best thing ever, but hey, it was fun," I answered, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb," Courtney sneered. Shoot." I know about your little heist."

"And you suspect this because?" I asked.

"I've had my eye on you," Courtney said." And I've come to a conclusion that you like Mal."

"Mmhmm." I replied groggily."Anything else, Sherlock?" I got changed and headed out, trying to avoid Courtney and her suspicions.

"Ugh, why did he have me do this in the middle of the night?" I murmured.

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS!" Chris said. "Meet me at the clearing in the forest!" Gwen was brought back from Bony Island.

"Hey, Gwen!" Zoey said."How was it?"

"Not bad, actually," Gwen admitted.

"Great! Welcome back, Gwen!" Zoey said and joined Mal and the others, besides Courtney. I was afraid she was going to convince Gwen to boot me. I pretended to look calm, and walked off.

"Hope you guys got lots of sleep," Scott said as he approached Mal and Zoey."Cause I'm feelin' as strong as an ox!"

*Confessional*

"Yeah. Thanks Scott."

*End confessional*

"Don't you mean, like a rat?" Mal asked.

"Huh?"Scott said, surprised.

"Oh, my bad," Mal said apologetically."You haven't seen Courtney's chart!" Gwen and Courtney dashed up to them.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed. Mal held up a chart with poorly drawn pictures of us. "Great plan by the way. Not exactly how I wanted it to go down, but still. Great plan." Gwen and Scott examined the chart like it was a bomb. In this case, it EXPLODED Gwen and Scott's trust(hahaha).

*Confessional*

"*yawn* Well, I guess that gets one problem off my back."

*End*

"Meet my sad little interns! Forgot to feed them past week!" Chris said. Mal started laughing, and it sounded like a wild hyena.

*Confessional*

"Someone's spent a little too much time with the hyenas."

*End*

"You must make an ice cream sundae, gathering ingredients from the most dangerous areas on this island. Starting from the icy diving cliff for ice cream, then to the swamp for cherries, then to the old mess hall for nuts, and finally hot fudge guarded by a mutant fire-breathing plant. First one to have their ice cream eaten by my interns wins!" Chris explained." GO!" We all dashed off. I started climbing "mount ice" when Scott trampled me over.

"Someone besides Courtney's gonna win and that someone is me!" he declared.

I climbed up to the summit just in time to see Scott slide of the cliff. Irony strikes again. :) I scooped the strawberry/chocolate/vanilla ice cream and slid back down, Mal and Gwen following me. I landed at the bottom and headed towards the swamp. That place wasn't the most pleasant place ever. Gwen caught up to me.

"*Yawn*Hey Gwen!" I said. I trudged through the swamp and grabbed a chemically dyed cherry just when an alligator attacked me, as well as Gwen.

"Don't kill me!" She yelled. Mal came swinging down on a vine and crashed into the alligator.

"Take that!" Mal said. I used this chance to escape. As I headed back to dry land, I noticed that Zoey was stuck in the swamp and Courtney was taunting her.

"Oh, well! Too bad we're not a team! I would help, but not in a million years!" She taunted. I helped Zoey get out of whatever she was stuck in.

"Well, I've got your back!" I reassured. Courtney narrowed her eyes at me. I shrugged and dashed off.

I arrived at the old mess hall only to be greeted by an angry, deformed, broken-down robot.

"Gah!" I yelled. I dodged its strikes and reached out for some nuts. I sprinkled them on my ice cream and made a mad dash outta there. Looks like I'm in the lead, I thought. That's great! I ran to the hot fudge pool, dodging the fire flower's deathly breath of fire(what else?). Gwen arrived to the scene just as I dipped my ice cream into the pool. I made another mad dash out of there, too.

Somehow, everyone but Courtney caught up to me.

"Hurry up!" Scott exclaimed. "I don't care who wins, as long as it's not Courtney!" Courtney dashed past us.

"Ha!" She said."Shortcut!" I noticed that her ice cream was covered in bird poop. Gross.

"Change of plans!" Chris announced. "YOU'VE gotta eat the ice cream you've made!" Everyone cheered except for Courtney. We started eating. I was almost finished but Zoey stole the lead.

"Done!" She exclaimed, holding up her empty bowl.

"And Zoey wins immunity!"Chris declared."Time to hit the voting booth!"

*Voting booth*

"Courtney. No doubt about it."

*End*

"OK, 2 people are on the chopping block: Courtney and Scott,"Chris said."Scott: arrived last! Courtney: betrayal and feeding my interns bird poop? Seriously? And... with 4 votes, Courtney goes home!"

"Wait! you can't flush me! I haven't finished my ice cream!" Courtney protested. She was flushed anyways.

"Zoey! You win a night at the spa hotel, but you can't take a guest!" Chris said. I walked off, ready to go back to bed.

**Hope you liked it! Happy winter solstice!**

**Mal:The darkest day of the year. MUAHA-**

**Mudkip: Get out of here! Writers only! Anyways, I might do a small MalxOC Christmas story for Christmas(when else?)**

**Crystal:T.T Great.**

**Mudkip: How did you guys get here?! I thought the door was locked! Next chapter will be up soon! Now get out! I don't want you to go through my drafts and spoil the story!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Forgot something?

**So, after finally getting Mal and Crystal out of the room, the story goes on! Enjoy! Also, thanks rin155 for your support! And thanks readers for helping me top 1,000 views!**

**Disclaimer: Sup. I don't own Total Drama, but I do own Crystal, as well as a pencil.**

Chapter 9: Forgot something?

I was finally refreshed from yesterday's tireful day. Also, no one was bugging me about Mal! It was great! Gwen was still snoozing away, and I noticed something shiny on the ground. I picked it up. It was Zoey's medallion, showing a picture of Mike. I headed over to the spa hotel to return it.

KNOCK KNOCK

A butler came to the door. "How may I help you?"

"Um, could I see Zoey? She left something in the cabin and I thought she'd like to have it back," I said politely. Respect your elders, kids. The butler let me in. I wandered around, looking for her when I heard sobbing from the footage room. That can't be good. I poked my head into the footage room. Zoey was in the room, watching something.

"Zoey?" I asked. She looked at me. "What's wrong?" Then I realized what she was watching. It was footage of Mal. Luckily, there was nothing showing me. "Where did you get that?"

"I-I found it in Mike's bed," Zoey sobbed."Or should I say _MAL."_

_*_Confessional*

"Someone forgot their DVD."

*End confessional*

"Here. You left it in the cabin." I handed her the medallion. Zoey wiped away her tears. "Let's go. And remember, I've got your back." I smiled and led her out.

"Thanks, Crystal," Zoey said gratefully."I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

"He had me fooled too," I comforted.

*Confessional*

"For like one day! How come Mal keeps his identity hidden anyways? And why did he decide to tell me when i just met him? Hmmm..."

*End confessional*

"Hey guys!" Mal approached us, continuing his Mike act. Zoey avoided his gaze and I stood up.

"Mike, could I talk to you?" I asked. I led him out back.

"Ok, so you do realize 1: you left the CD behind 2: Zoey found it and 3: she's onto you?" I said when we were out of earshot. Mal pondered about this.

"Hmm, in that case I'll have to win the next challenge," Mal decided.

"Good luck," I scoffed. "With Zoey on to you, she's gonna try stopping you."

"Aw, where's the person who helped me find the DVD?"Mal teased.

"And who's the person who forgot the DVD?" I retorted."Anyways, just wanted to tell you about Zoey. So, try not to get booted off." I walked off.

**Hope y'all liked it! The next chapter will be up soon and-**

**Mal: I'M BACK!**

**Mudkip: Aw, c'mon!**

**5 minutes later...**

**Ok! Now that's over, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Egg-selent

**Hey guys! Enjoy the next chapter! This time, Zoey doesn't win the semifinal. Someone else does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

Chapter 10: Egg-celent

"ATTENTION COMPETITORS!" It was Chris. "Meet me at the dock ASAP!"

At the dock...

"Ever since Duncan blew up my cottage, I've been craving the things I love!" Chris said."So, today's challenge is a scavenger hunt! Zoey, since you won last time, you choose first!" To speed this up, Zoey has to find the yeti, Gwen has to find a painting in Chris's old "cottage", Scott's gotta find a diamond in an abandoned ship, Mal's gotta find a long lost Chris statuette, and I somehow have to find a condor egg.

"How is this a perk from your cottage?" I asked, holding up my card.

"Meh,"Chris answered."Just another nod to a previous season's challenge." I sighed in annoyance. "Anyhoo, whoever comes last and/ or empty handed, they're out! Cause this time, it's a triple elimination(A/N since there are 5 people left, I kinda had to do it.)! Now go!" I dashed off.

*Confessional*

"If it's a triple elimination, then I've gotta find a condor egg! Somehow..."

*End Confessional*

"So, their eggs are usually in trees, but here?!" I muttered to myself."This isn't California! How am I supposed to find a condor egg?!" Just as I said that, an egg crashed into my head, and now my head was covered in yolk.

"Well, irony strikes again!" I said and started climbing the tree in which the egg came from.

*Confessional*

"Scratch that. This is too easy!"

*End Confessional*

"Oof!"I said as I climbed to the top, only to be greeted by an angry condor. My eyes widened. I grabbed an egg, which really ticked it off because it pushed me off the tree."AAHHHHH!"I yelled.

*Confessional*

"Ok, what's a condor doing in the middle of Canada?!"

*End confessional*

Luckily, I was still intact as well as the egg. "Sweet!" I dashed off to find Chris. But when I got there, Mal and Scott were already there.

"No!"I exclaimed just as Zoey came in with a trapped yeti.

"Mike and Scott, both empty-handed!"Chris said disappointed.

"Sorry pappy but the sea pig ate the shiny rock!" Scott said, clearly suffering from brain damage.

"Uh-huh," Chris said, unconvinced."What's your excuse?"

"Well, I didn't get the right thing, but I did get an injured competitor! Your favorite!" Mal said. Chris pondered about this.

"True... I'll take it!" Chris agreed.

"Wait, so does that mean Mal wins?!" I said. Chris nodded. "No fair!" I protested. Gwen came dashing up with a painting in her hands.

"I got an intact painting!" She exclaimed. Chris examined it.

"It looks a little different," he pointed out."Ugh! What's that unearthly smell?!"

"It's uh... It's bear poop," Gwen admitted. Chris threw up all over the painting.

"You're out!" He declared."For defacing my painting and making me puke!"

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed."No fair!*sigh*fine." Zoey gasped.

"And Scott, since you brought nothing, you're out too!" Chris declared."Also, Mike wins immunity and gets to choose who to take in the final 2!"

"No fair!" I protested." I'm the first one to bring the correct item! He cheated!" Chris shrugged.

"Hey, there's no 'fair' in Chris!" He said with a flashy grin. Mal also grinned at me and Zoey, except a hundred times more vicious.

*Confessional*

"I'm toast! If Mal wants to win Zoey's trust back, he'll choose me to flush! Plus, no offense, but unless if Zoey goes commando again, I'm the harder contestant to beat! Even if he does choose Zoey to go, I still have to fight Mal! It's a lose-lose situation, but unless I can win the million, it's a lose-win!"

*End confessional*

"So, Mike!" Chris said at the elimination ceremony."Who's going home?" Mal pretended to think about it.

"I choose..."He paused."Zoey to go home." Mal pushed his hair back down. Zoey a gasped.

"NOOOOOO!"She yelled. I used this chance to escape from the ceremony. Looks like you've played your turn, Mal. Now I've gotta figure out what my play will be.

**So! Hope you don't mind that a tweaked the story a little bit. But hey, this is a fanfiction! Anyhoo, hope you liked it! And before anyone barges in again, it's time to sign off!**

**-Mudkip :)**


	12. A romantic night

**New chapter is now up! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama belongs to someone. That someone's not me.**

Chapter 11: A "romantic" night

I found a nice place to sit that night, just as long as I was far from Mal. Why did he take me to the final 2?! I mean, despite the fact that he had a major crush on me (the feeling is mutual), why? Going back to the story, I sat by the lake and looked at the stars. Unfortunately, I heard a familiar tune being whistled. And using process of elimination, it was Mal whistling.

"You weren't hiding, were you?" Mal said. I turned my head to face him and sighed. Mal sat down next to me.

"Hey, Mal," I muttered with no enthusiasm at all.

"Someone's testy," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you choose Zoey to go home?" I asked.

"Because," he whispered in my ear."I love you." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I replied unconvinced.

"Also, I thought you might help me to destroy Mike and win the million," Mal added.

"Why would you wanna do that?" I asked.

"So, I can be in full control, and I can live like a true villain," Mal answered. "Ruling a tower overlooking a volcano. And every good king needs their queen."

"I'm gonna let that slide," I said."What do you mean by control?"

"Don't you get it? Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder. And I'm the malevolent one, one of his personalities." Mal grinned evily."One who wants full control."

"Ok..."I muttered."And somehow I can help. Sorry, but that million dollars is mine, and you're on your own with Mike."

"And what do you plan to do with it?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," I admitted."I never thought I'd get this far." Mal kissed my cheek.

"What about a romantic date?"Mal asked. I smiled a little.

"Maybe," I said. I turned to face Mal. In return, Mal stole my hat.

"Mal!" I exclaimed."Give me back my hat!" I reached for it, but Mal just kept it from my reach. I got up to reclaim my hat, but Mal tackled me and pressed his weight on me, pinning me down.

"Well then," Mal said."Say that you'll go out with me."

"Is that what you want? Seriously?" I asked.

"Say it, or else I get to keep the hat," he said and placed my hat on his head.

"I don't say things under pressure," I said."I might as well just fall asleep here."

"Hmmph. Stubborn, aren't you?" Mal responded.

"Well, I will say that you look really cute in my hat," I admitted. Mal grinned.

"So, will you?" Mal asked.

"If you get full control, then sure," I decided

"What is it with you making deals with me?" He asked.

"And what's with you and pinning me down?" I responded."That's never the best way to get me to do something."

"Getting smart, are we?"Mal asked.

"So?" I said, getting back to my feet."Can I have my hat back?"

"How about you and I instead go and have a bit of fun?" Mal said.

"You mean a date?" I asked. Mal nodded."Sure, but what are we gonna do?" I answered.

"How about we stop by at the spa hotel?"He offered. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me off. We ran to the spa hotel and he opened the door for me.

"Wow, you're unpredictable," I noted." You kidnap me yet you still open the door for me, just because you love me. Geez, I wonder what you would do for a Klondike bar(A/N I had to do put that!)."

He led me to his room. I noticed there was a laptop."You're allowed to bring that?" I pointed to his laptop.

"I never follow the rules," Mal answered.

"I noticed," I said, thinking about today's challenge. He placed his arm around me. I blushed and smiled.

"And I noticed that you always follow the rules," Mal responded.

"I break a few rules around here," I admitted. I held up the DVD containing the footage of Mal. "Mainly thanks to you." I looked at the clock. 11PM? That fast?

"Mal, I should go. It's really late," I said. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Mal instead wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. As I got up, my eyelids grew heavy, and before I knew it, I fell asleep in Mal's arms. And he never gave me back my hat.

**Fluff. This chapter has a lotta fluff. Hope this chapter was fine, cause I've been a bit scatterbrained today... Ok more like this week. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as well as a small Christmas story revolving around this same couple, probably starting on Christmas Eve. Take it as a Christmas gift.:)**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Drift-aways

**Well, this story's coming to an end in the next chapter or so! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

Chapter 12:The last challenge-part 1:Drift-aways

My eyes fluttered open. Last thing I remembered was that it was 11PM and I fell asleep(call me pathetic) in Mal's arms. So where was I now? I was in a bed, but I wasn't back in the cabin. I got out of the bed and realized that I was in the girl's side of the spa hotel. Looks like Mal carried me there.:) Realizing I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I dashed out of the spa hotel and headed to the cabin, where all my stuff was. While getting dressed, I forgot that Mal still had my hat. Great.

I walked out of the cabin, in fresh, clean clothes. Mal was outside, wearing my hat the same way I always did-backwards.

"Mornin' Crystal," Mal said.

"Can I have my hat back?" I asked.

"ATTENTION FINALISTS! GET READY TO DINE! No wait... Scratch that... GET READY TO DIE!"Chris said.

*Confessional*

"So I'm gonna say Mal's not gonna give me back my hat."

*End confessional*

"Congratulations for making it to the final two!" Chris said."It's something you'll regret for the rest of your lives, which will be rather short, because this final challenge is so BRUTAL, so DANGEROUS, so DEADLY- that our lawyers asked us to change it!"

"Let me guess-you just told them you did?" I asked.

"Yep!" Chris answered."High five!" He turned to chef.

"People gonna die," chef said nervously.

"Yeah those people," Chris pointed to us."Anyways, choose a weapon. You'll be using them to pop the balloons containing the one of the eliminated All-Stars! Each contestant you free becomes your helper."

"Dude, can they breathe?" I asked, pointing to the giant orange balloons. Chris shrugged.

"I dunno, ask classic competitor Owen!" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris!" Owen said in the background."These deep fried beans really do the trick! Watch!" He farted up a balloon, which exploded.

"Anyhoo, choose a weapon!"Chris said. I chose the dart gun and Mal chose the meatball bazooka.

*Confessional*

"Aw sweet! A dart gun! This should be super fun!"

*End confessional*

"You have 30 seconds. GO!" Chris ordered. I immediately started firing. I shot down Zoey.

"Crystal pops Zoey!" I also shot down Cameron's balloon(he was still in a bubble) and Gwen's balloon. Who knew I was so good at using a gun!

"Crystal also gets Gwen and Cameron! Mike, you might wanna start trying!" Chris announced.

"It's Mal," He corrected as he shot down two balloons, containing Alejandro and Heather.

"Time!" Chris said."Oh intern! Please collect the remaining balloons!" Before an intern could get one down, a breeze came by and whooshed the balloons away.

"Um..."Chris said."Moving on! The next part is the moats of doom! The first level contains toxic waste, the second level contains lava, and the third level contains good ol' swamp water! Using your helpers' wits and the items supplied, you must go across these three moats! Once you're at the too, you must face the mad king...AKA Chef! First person to pull the sword wins 1 million dollars!"

"Let's be careful," Zoey said."Mike might be in there, so we don't wanna hurt Mal. Mike could be coming back, right Cam?"

Cameron sighed."I don't know Zoey, the fact that Mal is the real personality and Mike was just an alternate personality is very possible."

"Remember," Chris said to Heather and Alejandro."You're just helpers, so you can't win!" Silence."Which means no money!" More silence."HEATHER! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes, Chris I hear you! Alejandro and I are happy together!"

Chris's eyes widened."Oh no! Are you two...DATING?!" They nodded.

"Anyways, go!" We dashed to the first moat, the toxic waste one. Cameron offered to use his bubble to help row across. At the end, his bubble popped and Gwen caught him. The second level was lava. We used a ladder and dashed across the lava. When Mal got to the third moat, he tackled Cam, sending him off the cliff, and pushed Gwen off as well.

"You're next!"Mal said, tackling Zoey and I, crashing us into the water. I instantly couldn't breathe, cause you know, I'm not a fish. About after 20 seconds of struggling to get air, Mal's eye's widened. Just at that time, I blacked out because of air loss.

**Uh oh. Don't worry, she's not dead.**

**Crystal: yeah I'm right here.**

**Mudkip: See? **

**Crystal: and Mal never gave me back my hat!**

**Mudkip: What happened to Crystal? What about Mal? Will Mike come back? Will Crystal get her hat back? Will Chris ever get over the fact that Aleheather is a real couple?**

**Chris: No! **

**Mudkip: All the answers in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. And the winner is

**Final Chapter! Shoot! Oh well, there's gonna be a sequel. And a little Christmas story. More info later on. Another shout-out to shinxshinx1595. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, this would have happened.**

Chapter 13: The final challenge-Part 2: And the winner is...

Falling. I'm pretty sure that's what I was doing. Where was I? Was I dead? That would suck. My gravestone would be really bad then._Here lies Crystal, she died by being drowned by an evil villain who even though loved her, drowned her anyways. _I crashed into a pink world. Huh. Was this what heaven looked like? I expected it to be much more... White. I looked up and saw two people, looking similar, except for their hair. Could that be? It was Mike and Mal.

"Impossible!" Mal muttered."Where's my tower?"

"It's gone, Mal," Mike said. "It's gone for good."

"How did you do this?" Mal growled.

"The five of us did something you would never do!"Five? Mike showed a sequence of events showing 4 others with Mike, joining hands and pressing a button exploding the tower.

"You,"Mal said."You!" Mal charged towards Mike, but Mike just held his hand up. Fear was filling me. Mike was going to kill Mal!

"Noooo!" I dashed towards Mike, tackling him.

"Huh?" They both asked in unison. I pinned him down.

"Don't you dare kill him!" I said."Evil or not, no person deserves to die!"

"Crystal?" Mal asked in shock.

"Besides," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek."I love him."

"What?!"Mike exclaimed.

"So you can take control of this body and lock Mal up, but I will not let you kill the one I love!"I ordered.

"I..." Mike said in dismay.

"Don't kill him... Please..."I begged as more tears fell down my face.

"Fine," Mike said cautiously."Mal... You can stay. I won't get rid of you." I got off Mike and hugged Mal.

"No funny business while I'm gone, OK?" I asked.

"Anything for you," Mal answered with a grin."And I thought pinning people down wasn't the best way to get people to do stuff."

"Well, I learned from the best,"I said and kissed him.

*back to the real world*

"Crystal!"

"The lawyers aren't gonna be too happy..."

"You mean she's dead?!"

"Look! She's breathing!"

"She's regaining consciousness!"

"Guys?" I said as I woke up. Zoey, Gwen, Cam, Chris, and Mike were staring at me. "What happened?"

"You blacked out and Mike came back!" Zoey explained cheerfully."Isn't it great?"

"Mike?" I asked."Is he?"

"Still here," Mike said with a smile and pointed to his head.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed."Well, we'd better go and grab that million!" I jumped to my feet and climbed the ladder."May the best one win!"Mike dashed to the other ladder. We were at the top, and Chef was there, shooting meatballs at us.

"Woah!" I shouted dodging the meatballs and dashing towards the sword of victory. I got there before Mike, and I began to pull._ This is it, Crystal. PULL!_

"Hah!" I yelled holding the sword over my head.

"And Crystal is the winner of Total Drama All-Stars! She wins 1 million dollars!" Chris announced and gave me the case filled with money.

"I won!" I exclaimed.

"Nice!" Mike said.

"Congrats, Crystal!" Zoey said.

Mike walked up to us but instead turned into Mal.

"So, you won," Mal said smugly."What about that date?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"When you're in control, you've got yourself one," I responded and gave him a slip of paper."And keep the hat. Something to remember me by." Mal gasped and turned back into Mike. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"Um, Chef? What did you use to make this?" Cam asked.

"A fracking machine,"Chef answered.

"Woah!" Gwen cried."You can't say that on TV!"

"You can't use that on an island this small!" Cam exclaimed.

"W-what's the worst that could happen?" Chris asked nervously.

"The island is SINKING!" Cam shouted.

"AHH!"We all screamed. And before we knew it, the island was gone. We were afloat on the mess hall, while Alejandro and Heather were adrift in the water.

"We should do this again sometime!" Mike offered.

"NO!" We all said in unison. And this wrapped up my story... For now.

-The end-

**And this wraps up my very first story! *Sigh* That's what sequels are for! Place your thoughts in the reviews, unless it says that you hated it and you want me to die! I hope you liked it! **

**-Mudkip**


End file.
